The Chosen
by Wrathful Phoenix
Summary: The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom have united and are sailing to attack the Fire Nation one week before the eclipse. Aang and his friends are aboard the lead barge. The battle commences. Kataang.
1. Prelude to War

One of my first fics on this website. Reviews are welcome. If your name is Octavarius or one of his sockpuppets please don't bother. I don't want to hear about my intestines being pulled out of my dirty hole.

My name is Phoenix Arson. You need to know this in case one of my enemies pagiarizes my work. If you see this story on Sin Greed's, Octavarious Kaiser Scott's, or ultefagnus's (a Kaiser sockpuppet) profile, please know that it is not their work, but work plaagiarized from me. They are currently plagiarizing the work of my allies the Sins. Any work on their profile is not theirs. It is either the work of Syrus Magistus, Arashi Shadow Wolf, or Grey-Wolf David. Here are the profiles of the plagiarizers, feel free to spam/bad review/tell the world of their plagiarism. fun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ipod. Do I even need to say it?

Aang and co. are on a war barge on its way to the Fire Nation lands. Other Water Tribe barges filled with Earth Kingdom soldiers are following.

Aang looked out of the window and saw the dark blue sea foaming gently on the side of the boat. He felt filled with a strange kind of calm. He had finished learning how to bend the elements, and the solar eclipse was almost here. It would be there in a week, and they would need to fight their way through the fire-nation lines. He stood up and saw Sokka sleeping gently in his bunk. Aang slowly strode over to Sokka and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mmfff is it morning already?" groaned Sokka sleepily.

"Get up, the Sun is about to rise lets go watch it!" Aang said excitedly.

Sokka got up, and they strode over to the deck of the ship. The orange light of the rising sun poked out from the clouds. The sun however could not be seen.

"Its too cloudy, waking me up was pointless" said Sokka.

"Awww I wanted to see the sun rise, this will be the last day that I can. Were reaching the Fire Nation tomorrow, and we'll be preparing all day" complained Aang.

The dark landmass of the Fire Nation lands could be seen faintly through the fog. Aang and Sokka sat down for breakfast, and afterwards started helping with the preparations.

Katara walked out of her cabin after a good nights sleep. It was already noon, though you could not tell because of the fog and clouds. Katara saw Aang helping with the sails while gliding on his glider. She walked towards him, and he landed in front of her.

"Hey Katara" said Aang, "Sleep good?"

Katara yawned and said "Kind of, I was a little worried about how were about to attack and all, but I fell asleep eventually."

Aang smiled, and motioned her to accompany him to eat lunch with him. Katara smiled and followed him to the dining table.

Sokka and the newly awakened Toph were sorting weapons and the like to be given to the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom soldiers. Helping them was Aru and Hira. Hira was a slightly tall Water Tribe girl. She had two inches below her shoulders brown hair, light blue eyes, and confused expression on her face.

"What the heck is this thing?" asked Hira waving around a stick with a large hammer head dangling from a chain.

Aru laughed and said "It's a weapon we use mostly for smashing things"

Aru was a gangly Earth Kingdom boy. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and an amused glint in his eyes.

Aru held up a spiked dagger blade dangling on a chain much finer than the one on the chain-hammer. "And what is this for?" he asked.

Hira laughed and said "Its called a shark blade, because it was originally made from the teeth of a shark. Now, its just made of metal."

"Why cant we just all have the same weapons?" asked Sokka in a frustrated voice. "Its so hard to sort through Earth Bender weapons. What the heck is this thing?" he asked holding up a piece of bone with slender pieces taken out of it.

Aru laughed and said "That's my comb, now give it back"

Sokka turned red and gave the comb back to Aru.

Toph had not been paying attention to the conversation in front of her, and was instead staring out the window. "The war is almost here"

So how do you like it so far? I promise the next chapter will be much more actiony

The war starts soon, you don't want to miss it. Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter one hour after I post this one so don't go away.

Bye for now .


	2. The Avatar Arrives

Yay, chapter two. Heh oops, forgot to mention that Zuko has already returned to the Fire Nation right after the fall of Ba Sing Se just like in the show.

Ugh Stupid FFN erased my borders, so where this note splits with the story is kind of unclear. Oh well, I'll try to find a solution.

The battle horn blared. Aang woke with a start. He quickly ran out onto the deck of the ship. Not so far away, he could see the Fire Nation Lands, large and full of sturdy looking buildings. Smoke roiled away from all parts of the land. On the beach, a thick line could be seen. A middle aged but hardy looking man approached Aang.

"See that? That'll be where they're preparing defenses for our arrival" he said.

His name was Drisdel, and he was the commander of the united forces of the Earth and Water people. He had a thin white beard and a straw hat which he almost never took off. The hat kept all of his face except for his chin in shadow, but his determination could still be seen.

Aang watched fascinatedly as the Fire Nation lands grew larger and more defined. It was time for war…

Zuko stared into the distance. A scout ship had detected a large force of enemy troops heading towards the Fire Nation territory. The Fire Lord had hurredly gathered his forces and sent them to the beach to defend the area. A messenger had already been sent to Azula who was currently quelling a rebellion in Diru-Hal. Her forces were needed to defend the area, because the soldiers there were sparse. Zuko waited on the shore donned in his armor at the front lines, scrutinizing the defenses. The defenses consisted of a large trench, right behind which was a large wall with small holes in it every few yards. Archers were positioned behind these holes, and behind them was another large trench with spikes at the bottom. Behind this, was a large hill built by Earth Kingdom prisoners of war. Archers were stationed on this too, and were defended by towers and swordsmen.

A horn blared off in the distance, and Zuko's head snapped up. He saw a large barge heading right for the shore. Behind it, was a fleet of ships that had obviously been built by Water Tribe craftsmen. Zuko quickly ran behind the defenses to his battalion of troops.

"They're here"

General Aleria surveyed the oncoming ships. Her archers behind her on the hill readied their weapons. Aleria had long black hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes, and grim determination etched on her face. This was the moment she had been preparing for. It was time to fight.

The first barge stopped, and several rowboats were deployed onto the shore. She could see the enemy troops rushing towards the wall. The archers behind the wall began to fire. Aleria smiled, these forces would be obliterated before the other ships could even arrive.

That realization was falsified when she looked up. There glided the avatar, wearing wispy silver robes, he held up his hand. Water from the sea flew forth and froze on the hole the archers were firing through. Meanwhile, several earth benders fired rocks at the wall effectively demolosing it, while the ballistae on the barge helped by firing large arrows at the wall. Fear showed in her eyes as she saw the archers retreating behind Prince Zuko's forces. The avatar had arrived.

Good neh? Sorry for the shortness, but chapter three will be up soon


	3. The First Clash

Chapter 3 is here. Yay!!! R&R. And like I said Kaiser/Do Not Engage Ru BU/Imma Borat I don't care which account you use, don't bother spamming me. Adios

Hopefully this border will work 

Azula watched the obliteration of rebel troops at Diru-Hal. This wasn't a rebellion, it was a massacre. By declaring war, they had signed their own death warrants. A messenger ran up to her.

"A message from the Prince" he panted.

Azula quickly skimmed the letter. "So, little Zuzu can't handle a few meddlers on his own. Very well, I will assist him, tell him that I shall be there in a day."

The messenger paled "The Earth and Water people have launched a full scale assault on our shores, if not dealt with quickly, they could wipe out a large number of our people."

Azula's face hardened, her eyes like icy daggers. "Are you questioning my decision?" she asked in a strangely calm voice.

The messenger paled further. "N-n-noo, I uh…" He stammered. He quickly turned tail and ran to deliver his message.

Commander Drisdel watched the battle from the top of his ship.

"Quick, fire at their archers, their wall has crumbled." He roared.

Drisdel watched several enemy archers fall as the ballistae of his ship fired at them. So far, two other ships had landed and were currently spewing forth troops in the direction of the enemy. He looked up and saw Aang deflecting arrows with gusts of wind, and knocking down troops with massive of water and rock. Drisdel smiled, they might have a chance after all…

Sokka knocked down two enemy swordsmen with his swords. He parried a thrust from a third, and returned the blow. The swordsman fell, and Sokka stared past him. Behind the fallen swordsman was Zuko, blades ablaze, firing blasts of fire at the enemy troops. Sokka threw his boomerang at him.

Zuko looked up and blocked it with one of his swords at the last second. His eyes met with Sokka's, and he fired a blast of fire at him. Sokka braced himself for the fire, but heard the hiss of water meeting fire. There stood Katara, water swirling around her, blocking blasts of fire from Zuko. She then drew the water around her in a fireproof shield, and fired icy needles at Zuko through her shield.

Zuko's eyes widened, and he melted the ice with his fire. He quickly fired another blast of fire at Katara, and retreated with his men.

Zuko drew back in despair. The enemy has broken through the wall, filled up both trenches with rock and ice, and had routed General Aleria's forces from her station on the hill. The fighting had stopped at the set of the Sun, and both forces had agreed on a ceasefire for the duration of the night until dawn. Zuko wondered when his sister would arrive. As much as he hated to say it, he really needed her skills right now. He did not want to fail his father again. Zuko sat down, there would be no sleep for him tonight.

Like it? Sorry, the fight scene was really short. I'll fix that in the future, the Fire Nation still has a few tricks up their sleeves. Until then.


	4. Crushed

WTF??? Okay, my border still didn't work. Ima try something else. Anyway, enjoy

* * *

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Katara looked around and saw Sokka. She quickly ran over to him.

Sokka was elated, "We drove them back, just wait until dawn, and we can crush them" he said excitedly.

Katara smiled, "Have you seen Aang?" she asked worriedly.

Sokka's happiness was momentarily disrupted. "Uhhh no, haven't seen him"

Katara looked worried "I need to find him" she said as she ran off.

Aang saw Katara running and landed in front of her. "Hey Katara"

"Aang" said Katara breathlessly "its you"

Aang laughed and said "You know, I was thinking with our survival being challenged every day, maybe now would be a good time to tell you that I uh…"

"Yes?" said Katara

Aang blushed and said "Well…I k-kind of th-"

He was cut off as a soldier ran up to him "Avatar Aang, it is almost dawn, we must get positioned."

Aang sighed "Yeah, okay, see ya Katara"

Katara wondered what he would have told her.

* * *

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The Earth and Water armies marched forward and brutally assaulted the Fire-Nation forces. Seven Fire Nation ballistae had been destroyed along with two of their minor generals. Drisdel ordered a charge and marched forward.

"Onward men! Victory is at hand"

Dridel's forces charged forward in a final assault to claim victory.

That was when Azula arrived…

Azula grinned and rode her horse into battle.

"Well well, all of the rebels banded together, it just saves me the trouble of having to crush you one at a time, now I can do it all at once. Charge!"

Azula looked around and saw a man wearing a straw hat leading his men forward. He was obviously some kind of major general. "Oh well, not for long" she muttered as she commanded her forced to surround the enemy charge.

The battle was a disaster. Even with the help of the Avatar they could not win. Azula's forced were too powerful. It was night once more, and both sides had ordered a temporary ceasefire so the dead could be collected.

One of the soldiers ran up to another soldier "Have you seen general Drisdel? He vanished right after his charge was crushed."

Aang looked up and saw the two soldiers conversing. That was when he went into a trance.

He could see it clearly, General Drisdel leading a charge, and right when it looked like he would win a shout, a flash of lightning and Drisdel fell. Aang could see the one who struck the blow…Azula.

"No!" he shouted. The two soldiers looked at him. Aang looked at them sorrowfully "Drisdel's dead, you might want to tell the others." The soldiers looked at each other, and ran to tell the rest of the camp.

Aang sat down and cried.

There, yes I know its short. Sorry, I'll make the next one longer I promise. Bye!


End file.
